Some Observations
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Sirius suspirou, pois não era fácil falar. Ele nem mesmo tinha treinado um discurso apropriado, estava acostumado a improvisar, mas olhando para Remus, sabendo que ele esperava que ele falasse algo, seu estômago embrulhou e sua mente entrou em combustão.


Fanfic escrita para o projeto **Torre de Astronomia** do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Some Observations  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Remus tinha muitos motivos para desprezar Sirius, mas apenas um para amá-lo. Isso não importava porque o amor não surge por alguém ter esta ou aquela característica, ele apenas surge e te faz de bobo. Remus sentia-se bobo quando se pegava admirando a sinceridade nos gestos de Sirius, na maneira que ele não tinha medo de se expressar e ser ele mesmo. Sirius é o que as pessoas podiam chamar de livro aberto.

Não fazia muito tempo que Remus havia percebido uma mudança no comportamento de Sirius, na maneira que ele o olhava e sorria. O pior é que Remus não sabia como reagir e tinha medo de estar se enganando. Quantas vezes, Merlin, Remus desejou que seus sentimentos fossem compartilhados por Sirius, que ele o olhasse com carinho e que sentisse por ele o mesmo amor.

Sirius não conseguia ficar no mesmo lugar que Remus sem sentir-se nervoso. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes, não com o coração palpitante e um ardente desejo de tocá-lo. Godric, Sirius até mesmo tinha tido sonhos com Remus e não os dos tipos castos, apenas para esclarecer. Sirius sabia o que significava, pois James já tinha contado a ele como se sentia perto de Evans. Não que Sirius não goste de se apaixonar por um amigo, mas essa palavra o assustava. Ele sabia do que um homem apaixonado era capaz, conhecia as implicações desse sentimento.

Não era nada bom ficar vendo Remus andando de um lado para o outro com os corvinais e perceber que estava com ciúmes. Era perturbador almoçar prestando atenção na maneira pecaminosa que Remus degustava da sobremesa. Era excitante e obsessiva a forma que conseguia saber coisas sobre Remus apenas pela forma que ele agia, como olhava, como sorria. Sirius não era observador, mas não existia um detalhe de Remus que ele não notasse.

Remus agora tinha certeza que tinha algo de diferente em Sirius. Ele estava agindo de maneira protetora ao seu redor, mandando olhares raivosos às pessoas que se aproximavam dele, parecia distraído na hora das refeições e se mexia muito na cama. Os barulhos dos gemidos de Sirius o despertavam a noite e enchiam sua mente com imagens indecentes.

Sirius não conseguia mais suportar, ele não tinha o costume de manter segredos, de guardar coisas de seus amigos. Nunca imaginou que passaria semanas disfarçando seus movimentos. Ele era Sirius Black, não precisava esconder nada de ninguém. Estava decidido, mesmo que ainda temeroso, a se declarar. Sirius esperou azarações, esperou incredulidade, até mesmo risadas, mas não compreensão.

- Remy? – Sirius chamou o amigo com um sorriso confiante, mas o olhar vacilante. Ele não queria fazer aquilo, mas ele tinha que fazer aquilo. Era tão natural quanto fazer pegadinhas, a doce sinceridade.

Remus levantou os olhos do livro que lia. Ele parecia calmo, sem a menor idéia do que Sirius poderia querer. Mas Sirius sabia que essa uma característica de Moony, esperar a pessoa dizer o que queria e pensar um pouco antes de responder.

Remus não era uma pessoa ansiosa, ele sabia esperar. Sabia que o que quer que fosse que Sirius quisesse falar com ele só poderia ser algo sério, já que ele não o olhava muito confiante.

- Diga.

Sirius suspirou, pois não era fácil falar. Ele nem mesmo tinha treinado um discurso apropriado, estava acostumado a improvisar, mas olhando para Remus, sabendo que ele esperava que ele falasse algo, seu estômago embrulhou e sua mente entrou em combustão.

- E-er...

Pronto, era isso. Sirius não sabia mais o que falar. Remus piscou em sua direção.

- Então?

- Nada, deixa pra lá – Sirius falou baixo. Suas entranhas se revoltaram, sua mente gritava com ele. Ele não deveria mentir, ele deveria dizer a verdade mesmo que fosse difícil. Sua mente parou de gritar com ele quando Remus se levantou de abrupto, pegou suas mãos entre as deles e o puxou para mais perto. As bochechas de Sirius pegaram fogo, seu sangue corria rapidamente nas veias, queimando.

- Você pode me contar, Sirius, eu vou entender.

Aquela demonstração de compreensão e suas mãos entre as dele lhe deram coragem para continuar.

- Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você, Moony.

Ele sentiu-se livre depois de expor seus sentimentos, depois de colocar para fora o peso daquele segredo que o sufocava. Remus nem mesmo piscou, ele ficou parado, como se estivesse absorvendo as palavras de Sirius, como se não compreendesse exatamente o significado daquelas palavras. Sirius abriu a boca para se desculpar quando foi interrompido por um suspiro de Remus.

- Você realmente quis dizer isso, não é?

Sirius acenou em afirmação.

- É verdade e eu não sei o que fazer quanto a isso.

Remus olhou para baixo. Suas mãos ainda estavam juntas e essa constatação fez com que Remus corasse.

- Bem, você poderia começar me pedindo em namoro, mesmo que você não tenha nenhuma prática com isso.

Sirius arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração.

- Oh – foi tudo o que Sirius conseguiu dizer antes que um Remus sorridente beijasse seus lábios.


End file.
